jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Military Jeep
Overview The Military Jeep is the newest vehicle in the game, added in the Prison Update. Like the Camaro and Helicopter, the Military Jeep is free. Since it's free, all players can use this vehicle whenever they visit the Military Base. In comparison to other vehicles, the Military Jeep is pretty fast, considering it's free. It only has one spawn location, which is the empty hangar in the Military Base. It can hold a total of four people (Two people in the front and two people in the back). The Military Jeep is currently the only vehicle in Jailbreak with a working convertible top. Unlike most vehicles, passengers cannot use weapons. Advantages/Disadvantages Gallery 9e6d0324e4ff6c4dea94d28e7a7831f8-png.jpg|''The front of the Military Jeep.'' 3ea655297c366a853e74087e340fcce0-png.jpg|''The left side of the Military Jeep.'' D6124933f0889701580a23b137722cce-png.jpg|''The right side of the Military Jeep.'' 1deb55e11046f3b9de46257867af0188-png.jpg|''The back side of the Military Jeep.'' D408b1410a917280cfb1cfda303b51b8-png.jpg|''An aerial view of the Military Jeep.'' 1dc4e947115ad313badf20003b2cfd7f-png.jpg|''The Military Jeep with It's top up.'' Trivia * This is the third vehicle (excluding the Model3 during the Public BETA release) to be free. Among the two free vehicles before the Jeep are the Camaro and the Helicopter. * This is the only convertible to have a roof that can be manually opened/closed. * When driving the vehicle backward, the engine becomes almost silent. This also happens to the Bugatti and Lamborghini. * The Military Jeep, like the SUV in the Prison, cannot be driven out from the Military Base unless if you are a police officer, or if you are a Criminal equipped with a Keycard and wearing Police Attire (alternatively, you can simply punch the forcefield generator to temporarily shut it down, though a keycard is still required for the gate). ** You can use Rocket Fuel to boost off a ledge and still get out without a keycard. * If you are being shot at, you can adjust the roof to make it more difficult for enemies to aim. * If you put a spoiler on the Jeep and put the roof on, the spoiler and rooftop will clip into each other. This is easier to spot with the "Spare" spoiler. * This vehicle's design was most likely based off the Ford GPW, also known as the Willys MB Jeep, a military jeep used by the United States Armed Forces during World War II and the Korean War. * Strangely enough, while the default colors on a real Military Jeep tend to be a type of dark green, this Jeep's only spawn color is blue. ** In the teaser, it has a green color. * The tire on the back of the car's rims will always be black. This is most likely a glitch. * This is the second vehicle to have a visible steering wheel, the first being the Classic Car. * This is the 3rd vehicle to be a convertible in Jailbreak. The first two are the Classic Car and Porsche, though this is the first car that has the ability to enable and disable the roof. Category:Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles Category:Military Category:Keycard Required Category:Convertible